wikiapediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
生化戰士的名單玩具
以下是在乐高生化战士商品玩具的列表。以下列表有2001年-2010年和2015年-至今的商品列表。 2001 有些產品早在2000年冬季時在歐洲發售，全部的產品在2001年夏季時正式在美國和全世界發售 夏季 2001 - 戰士(Toa) 收集品(Collectible) * 8525/8530 Kanohi Mask Pack **''每一包裡面都會隨機附贈一個面具和一個卡拿跟戰士的頭部零件.'' 紙盒包裝組(Box Sets): 長老(Turaga) *8540 瓦克馬(Vakama) *8541 馬陶(Matau) *8542 歐奈瓦(Onewa) *8543 諾加瑪(Nokama) *8544 努組(Nuju) *8545 威努瓦(Whenua) **''每個包裝上的說書都有可以將所有長老組合成長老呂(Turaga Nui)的說明書它被認為一個經典的產品，但是長老呂(Turaga Nui)從來沒有出現在故事中。'' 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 戰士(Toa) (後來被命名為 馬他呂戰士「Toa Mata」) *8531 保哈圖(Pohatu) *8532 奧努(Onua) *8533 加莉(Gali) *8534 塔虎(Tahu) *8535 利華(Lewa) *8536 高柏加(Kopaka) **''每一個產品說明書內都有說明可以將6個戰士各自組合成兩個Kaita戰士(Toa Kaita)，保哈圖(Pohatu), 奧努(Onua), & 塔虎(Tahu)可組合成Akamai。加莉(Gali), 利華(Lewa)&高柏加(Kopaka)可組合成Wairuha。 '' **''戰士(Toa)早期發售時還會贈送CD-ROMs，CD內容有提供關於戰士(Toa)的資訊。'' 大型包裝組(Titans): 異獸(Rahi) *8537 Nui-Rama **''Included instructions to build a Nui-Kopen.'' *8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra **''Included instructions to build a Kuma-Nui.'' *8539 Manas **''Included instructions to build a Mana Ko.'' *8548 Nui-Jaga **''Included instructions to build a Kahu bird.'' *8549 Tarakava **''Included instructions to build a Tarakava Nui.'' 其他產品(Other) *8546 Power Pack **''商品內容有一張音樂CD和附贈一個村民的Hafu面具. 促銷活動產品(Promotions) *"是2001年秋季麥當勞快樂兒童餐的兒童餐贈品 ("Tohunga"後來被改稱為村民"Matoran"). **1388 修基(Huki) (後來改稱為 "Hewkii") **1389 Onepu **1390 瑪庫(Maku) (後來改稱為"Macku") **1391 賈勒(Jala) (後來改稱為"Jaller") **1392 剛古(Kongu) **1393 馬多奧(Matoro) ***''這些產品都有可以組出兩個Tohunga Kaita的說明書，分別由修基(Huki) 瑪庫(Maku)和Onepu組成一個，還有賈勒(Jala) 剛古(Kongu)和馬多奧(Matoro)也可組成一個，但這兩個Tohunga Kaita並沒有出現在故事中。'' ***''這些產品也有六個"Tohunga "組合成一個"Tohunga Nui"的說明書.'' *"長老 Kabaya(Turaga Kabaya)" 在2001年年底以糖果包贈品的方式在日本販售. **1417 瓦克馬(Vakama) (與產品8540相似) **1418 馬淘(Matau) (與產品8541相似) **1419 諾加瑪(Nokama) (與產品8543相似) **1420 努祖(Nuju) (與產品8544相似) ***''這些產品也有將四個長老 Kabaya(Turaga Kabaya)組合成一個"Turaga Kaita"的說明書.'' *''當時在樂高樂園遊玩的遊客可以免費拿到綠色半透明的Miru卡拿(Kanohi Miru)也可以在遊樂園內買到金色的Huna 和 Noble Komau. *''當時玩具反斗城有促銷分發過金色的Huna面具(Huna masks). 2002 冬季 2002 - 布洛(Bohrok) Collectible *8559/8569 Krana Pack **''Consisted of three random Krana and two random gold- or silver-colored Kanohi Masks, representing the Golden Kanohi from the storyline'' Box Sets: Bohrok Va *8550 Gahlok Va *8551 Kohrak Va *8552 Lehvak Va *8553 Pahrak Va *8554 Tahnok Va *8555 Nuhvok Va **''Included instructions for two alternate models: one combining Gahlok Va, Kohrak Va, and Lehvak Va; the other combining Pahrak Va, Tahnok Va, and Nuhvok Va. These Kaita have not been seen in the storyline, although they are considered canon.'' **''Various Rahi could be made by combining any two of the Bohrok Va sets. They are the Infernavika (Tahnok Va and Pahrak Va), the Pokawi (Tahnok Va and Lehvak Va), the Hapaka (Gahlok Va and Kohrak Va), and the Mata Nui Fishing Bird (Kohrak Va and Nuhvok Va)'' **''Each Bohrok Va featured a Krana which was a different shade than the Krana of the corresponding standard Bohrok. The storyline reason is that these Krana are dormant.'' '' Canister Sets: Bohrok The Bohrok can connect to the Bohrok containers to hang upside down. *8560 Pahrak *8561 Nuhvok *8562 Gahlok *8563 Tahnok *8564 Lehvak *8565 Kohrak **''Included instructions for two Bohrok Kaita: one combining Pahrak, Nuhvok, and Tahnok; the other combining Gahlok, Lehvak, and Kohrak.'' **''A 2002 lego club magazine included instructions for combining Gahlok and Lehvak into a Ghekula. It is a canon Rahi, although it has never been directly seen in the storyline.'' Titans *8556 Boxor **''Included the Matoran, Nuparu.'' **''Included instructions for an alternate model, (unofficially called "Boxor Walker"), which is not included in storyline canon..'' *8557 Exo-Toa **''Included instructions for an alternate model (unofficially called "Exo Raptor"), which is not included in storyline canon.'' *8558 Cahdok & Gahdok **''Included instructions for an alternate model (unofficially called "Bahrag Spider"), which is not included in storyline canon.'' Promotions *"Bohrok Va Kabaya" were distributed along with Kabaya sweets packages in Japan during 2002. **1431 Tahnok Va (Similar to Set 8554) **1432 Nuhvok Va (Similar to Set 8555) **1433 Gahlok Va (Similar to Set 8550) **1433 Lehvak Va (Similar to Set 8552) ***''Included instructions to combine all four sets into a "Bohrok Va Kaita".'' *''Orange Kanohi Vahi became available in various places, including a mail-in Walgreens promotion in June. 夏季2002 - 努瓦戰士(Toa Nuva) 收集品(Collectible) *8598 Kanohi Nuva & Krana Pack **''Consisted of two random Kanohi Nuva masks and three random Krana.'' **''European release was item number 8597, "Krana Nuva".'' 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 努瓦戰士(Toa Nuva) *8566 努瓦戰士 奧努(Onua Nuva) *8567 努瓦戰士 利華(Lewa Nuva) *8568 努瓦戰士 保哈圖(Pohatu Nuva) *8570 努瓦戰士 加莉(Gali Nuva) *8571 努瓦戰士 高柏加(Kopaka Nuva) *8572 努瓦戰士 塔虎(Tahu Nuva) **''Included instructions to combine sets into two Toa Kaita Nuva: Onua, Pohatu, and Tahu into Akamai Nuva; and Lewa, Gali, and Kopaka into Wairuha Nuva.'' 其他產品(Other) *10023 BIONICLE Master Builder Set **''Consisted of instructions and parts for the following Rahi models: Hikaki dragon-lizard, Vako rhinoceros, Kuna snake, Hoi turtle, Hoto beetle, Takea shark, Ruki fish, Ussal crab, Kewa bird, Taku fishing bird, Fikou spider, Makika cave toad, Fusa kangaroo, Husi ostrich and Kofo-Jaga scorpion. 2003 冬季 2003 - 變種布洛(Bohrok Kal) 收集品(Collectible) *8599 Kanohi Nuva & Krana-Kal Pack **''Consisted of two random Kanohi Nuva masks and three random metallic-colored Krana-Kal.'' **''European release was in a plastic bag instead of a cardboard box, and item number 8600.'' **''Featured silver Kanohi Nuva to represent the Toa Nuva's masks while the Toa were robbed of their elemental powers.'' 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 變種布洛(Bohrok-Kal) The Bohrok-Kal were not officially released in Australia, but the Australian department store chain ''Big W shipped them in around the end of 2003.'' *8573 Nuhvok-Kal *8574 Tahnok-Kal *8575 Kohrak-Kal *8576 Lehvak-Kal *8577 Pahrak-Kal *8578 Gahlok-Kal **''Included instructions to combine sets into two Bohrok-Kal Kaita: one combining Nuhvok-Kal, Tahnok-Kal, and Pahrak-Kal; the other combining Kohrak-Kal, Lehvak-Kal, and Gahlok-Kal.'' **''Early Bohrok-Kal releases included mini CD-ROMs with content about the Bohrok-Kal and Toa Nuva. 促銷活動產品(Promotional) *''Random Bohrok-Kal sets included rare silver Krana Xa-Kal: 5,000 made of white metal and 72 of actual sterling silver. They were only available in North America and the United Kingdom. 夏季 2003 - 拉希(Rahkshi) 收集品(Collectible) *8580 Kraata **''Consisted of three random Kraata and two stickers.'' 紙盒包裝組(Box Sets): 馬他呂村民(Mata Nui Matoran) *8581 Kopeke *8582 Matoro *8583 Hahli *8584 Hewkii *8585 Hafu *8586 Macku **''Included instructions to combine all six sets into two "Matoran Kaita", neither of which appeared in the canon storyline. 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 拉希(Rahkshi) *8587 Panrahk *8588 Kurahk *8589 Lerahk *8590 Guurahk *8591 Vorahk *8592 Turahk **''Included instructions to combine sets into two Rahkshi Kaita: one combining Panrahk, Guurahk, and Vorahk; the other combining Kurahk, Lerahk, and Turahk''. These are canon and were the villains in the comic "Secrets and Shadows". **''Early Rahkshi releases included mini CD-ROMs with content about the Rahkshi and Toa Takanuva.'' 大型包裝組(Titans) *8593 Makuta (now known as "Teridax") *8594 Jaller and Gukko *8595 Takua and Pewku **''Included instructions to combine sets into an alternate form of Makuta called "Makuta Nui", which is canon, but never appeared in the storyline.'' *8596 Takanuva ** Included an Ussanui vehicle and a sparkly clear Kanohi Avohkii mask. Also included instructions to combine with the Makuta set into Takutanuva. * 10201 Takutanuva ** Exclusive to Toys-R-Us stores. ** Consisted of Makuta and Takanuva sets, plus a movie-edition Kanohi Kraahkan mask. 促銷活動產品(Promotional) * 1441 Fikou ** Fikou sets were released with the purchase of any Bohrok-Kal in Belgium. *''Late Rahkshi releases at Target stores included purple Shadow Kraata. *''Red-and-green "Poisoned" Tahu Nuva masks were distributed in various promotions; in the US at LEGO Brand Store openings in November. * ''Blockbuster stores sold combination packs (''65295, 65296, 65297), each containing two box sets and a gold Kanohi Avohkii mask. 2004 冬季 2004 - 美特呂戰士(Toa Metru) '收集品(Collectible)' * 8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack ** ''Consisted of two random Kanoka Disks and a Kanoka Launcher. 紙盒包裝組(Box Sets): 美特呂村民(Metru Nui Matoran) * 8607 Nuhrii * 8608 Vhisola * 8609 Tehutti * 8610 Ahkmou * 8611 Orkahm * 8612 Ehrye ** Included instructions to combine sets into two Rahi: Nuhrii, Ahkmou, and Orkahm into a Kinloka; and Vhisola, Tehutti, and Ehrye into a Kavinika. 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 美特呂戰士(Toa Metru) * 8601 戰士 瓦克馬(Toa Vakama) * 8602 戰士 諾加瑪(Toa Nokama) * 8603 戰士 威努瓦(Toa Whenua) * 8604 戰士 歐奈瓦(Toa Onewa) * 8605 戰士 馬淘(Toa Matau) * 8606 戰士 努祖(Toa Nuju) ** Included instructions for two alternate models: Vakama, Matau, and Onewa into a Kralhi; and Nokama, Whenua, and Nuju into a Kraawa. ** In the Bionicle Book Series Adventures #3: "''The Darkness Below", there were additional instructions included to combine all six Toa Metru into the Rahi Krahka.'' ** Early European Toa Metru releases included mini CD-ROMs with games featuring the Toa Metru. (North American releases included "Kanoka Cards" which included codes that could be redeemed at Bionicle.com for the same CD content.) ** Any two Toa Metru Canister Lids can be combined into a Matoran Sphere. ** In Australia during Autumn 2004 the six Toa Metru were available in a co-pack along with Tahu Nuva. 其他產品(Other) * 8711 Master Accessory Kit ** Exclusive to Toys "R" Us Stores in the USA. * 8713 Limited Edition Accessory Kit ** Exclusive to Toys "R" Us Stores in the UK. 促銷活動產品(Promotional) * 3259 Shooter + Disk ** Released in France along with a Bionicle Comic Book. * 8026 Kraatu ** This set was never officially released. *''Lunchables also distributed three miniature comic books inside select meals.'' 夏季 2004 - 瓦奇(Vahki) 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 瓦奇(Vahki) *8614 Nuurakh *8615 Bordakh *8616 Vorzakh *8617 Zadakh *8618 Rorzakh *8619 Keerakh **''Included instructions to combine sets into two specialized Vahki models: Nuurakh, Vorzakh, and Rorzakh into a Kranua; Bordakh, Zadakh, and Keerakh into a Kraahu.'' **''Late Vahki releases exclusive to Target Stores in the USA included a Flat Dark Gold Kanohi Vahi and a Kanoka Disk of Time as part of a special promotion.'' **''All Vahki came with 'kanoka cards' which were redeemable for points on bionicle.com.'' 大型包裝組(Titans) *8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk *8622 Nidhiki *8623 Krekka **''Included instructions to combine all three sets into "Ultimate Dume".'' **''More instructions were later distributed through Lego Club Magazine to combine Turaga Dume and Nivawk with Nidhiki into a Lorahk. *8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo *10202 Ultimate Dume **''Exclusive to Toys "R" Us Stores.'' **''Consisted of Turaga Dume and Nivawk, Nidhiki, and Krekka sets; plus a special Kanohi Kraahkan mask designed to fit the model.'' 2005 冬季 2005 - 神魔戰士(Toa Hordika) 收集品(Collectible) *8748 Rhotuka Spinners **''Consisted of four randomly colored marbled Rhotuka Spinners and one pearl light grey one.'' 紙盒包裝組(Box Sets): 生化獵者(Rahaga) *4868 Gaaki *4869 Pouks *4870 Kualus *4877 Norik *4878 Bomonga *4879 Iruini **''Included instructions to combine sets into two Rahi: Gaaki, Pouks, and Kualus into an Ice Vermin; and Norik, Bomonga, and Iruini into a Colony Drone.'' 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 神魔戰士(Toa Hordika) In Europe, the Visorak were released in Winter 2005 instead of the Toa Hordika. *8736 神魔戰士 瓦克馬(Toa Hordika Vakama) *8737 神魔戰士 諾加瑪(Toa Hordika Nokama) *8738 神魔戰士 威努瓦(Toa Hordika Whenua) *8739 神魔戰士 歐奈瓦(Toa Hordika Onewa) *8740 神魔戰士 馬淘(Toa Hordika Matau) *8741 神魔戰士 努祖(Toa Hordika Nuju) **''Included instructions to combine sets into three Rahi: Vakama and Whenua into a Cable Crawler; Nokama and Nuju into a Sea Spider, and Onewa and Matau into a Rock Raptor.'' **''More instructions were later distributed through Bionicle.com to combine sets into two more Rahi: Vakama, Whenua, and Matau into a Protocairn; and Nokama, Onewa, and Nuju into a Frostelus.'' 其他產品(Other) *6637 Ultimate Battle Set **''Exclusive to Toys "R" Us Stores in Germany and Austria''. *8715 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set **''Exclusive to Toys "R" Us Stores in the USA''. 夏季 2005 - 萬毒蜘蛛獸(Visorak) 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 萬毒蜘蛛獸(Visorak) In Europe, the Toa Hordika were released in Summer 2005 instead of the Visorak. *8742 Vohtarak *8743 Boggarak *8744 Oohnorak *8745 Roporak *8746 Keelerak *8747 Suukorak **''Included instructions for three alternate sets: Vohtarak and Oohnorak into a Gate Guardian; Boggarak and Suukorak into a Kahgarak, and Roporak and Keelerak into a Chute Lurker.'' **''More instructions were later distributed through Bionicle.com and Lego Club Magazine to combine sets into three more Rahi: Vohtarak, Oohnorak, and Keelerak into a Parakrekk; Boggarak, Roporak, and Suukorak into a Venom Flyer; and all six sets into a Zivon.'' 限量版塑膠罐包裝組(Limited Edition Canisters): 夏古戰士(Toa Hagah) Norik and Iruini in Toa Hagah form were released in Europe in Winter 2005. *8762 Toa Iruini *8763 Toa Norik **''In the USA, Toa Norik was exclusive to Wal-Mart Stores as part of a "Special Edition Guardian Toa Bonus Pack" that included Toa Iruini as well.'' 大型包裝組(Titans): Keetongu, Sidorak, and Roodaka were released in Europe in Winter 2005. *8755 Keetongu *8756 Sidorak *8761 Roodaka ***''Included instructions to combine sets into two Dark Hunters: Keetongu and Roodaka into the Shadowed One, and Keetongu and Sidorak into Sentrakh''. *''More instructions were later released through Voporak sets (below) and later still at Lego.com to combine all three Titans into Voporak.'' *10203 Voporak **''Exclusive to Target Stores in the USA.'' **''Consisted of Keetongu, Sidorak, and Roodaka sets, plus instructions to combine all three into Voporak.'' 場景遊戲包裝組(Playsets): *8757 Visorak Battle Ram *8758 Tower of Toa *8759 Battle of Metru Nui *8769 Visorak's Gate **''Exclusive to Toys "R" Us Stores in the USA.'' **''Tower of Toa came with a gold Kanohi Kraahkan with four holes filled in, as in 2008's Icarax, though this one was not considered a Kraahkan in the storyline, rather more of a golden growth, on the miniature Kahgarak included. 2006 冬季 2006 - 暴走黨(Piraka) 紙盒包裝組(Box Sets): 萬野呂村民(Voya Nui Matoran) *8721 Velika *8722 Kazi *8723 Piruk *8724 Garan *8725 Balta *8726 Dalu **''Includes instructions to combine sets into two Rahi: Velika, Piruk, and Balta into a Lava Hawk; and Kazi, Garan, and Dalu into a Dagger Spider.'' 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 暴走黨(Piraka) *8900 Reidak *8901 Hakann *8902 Vezok *8903 Zaktan *8904 Avak *8905 Thok **''Includes instructions for three alternate models: one combining Reidak and Zaktan, another combining Hakann and Avak, and a third combining Vezok and Thok. None of these are included in storyline canon.'' **''More instructions were later distributed through Irnakk sets (below) and Lego Club Magazine to combine sets into two more alternate models: Reidak, Vezok, and Thok sets into Irnakk; and Hakann, Zaktan, and Avak sets into a Protodax.'' 大型包裝組(Titans) *8626 Irnakk **''Consists of Reidak, Vezok, and Thok sets; plus instructions for Irnakk, a gold Thok spine piece, and some gold tubing.'' 促銷活動產品(Promotional) *6934 Good Guy **''Released through Donald Duck Magazine'' *6935 Bad Guy **''Released through Donald Duck Magazine'' *7716 QUICK Good Guy White **''Released through QUICK fast food restaurant promotions'' *7717 QUICK Bad Guy Green **''Released through QUICK fast food restaurant promotions'' *7718 QUICK Bad Guy Yellow **''Released through QUICK fast food restaurant promotions'' *7719 QUICK Good Guy Red **''Released through QUICK fast food restaurant promotions'' *7216 Gold Good Guy **''Released through Duracell promotion'' **''Unofficially represents Turaga Lhikan'' *7217 Duracell Bad Guy **''Released through Duracell promotion'' * 6936 Piraka and Catapult * 6937 Give Away 夏季 2006 - 因尼卡戰士(Toa Inika) 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets):因尼卡戰士(Toa Inika) *8727 戰士 賈勒(Toa Jaller) *8728 戰士 哈莉(Toa Hahli) *8729 戰士 努帕魯(Toa Nuparu) *8730 戰士 修基(Toa Hewkii) *8731 戰士 剛古(Toa Kongu) *8732 戰士 馬多奧(Toa Matoro) **''Instructions were later distributed through Bionicle.com to combine Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii into Toa Jovan.'' 大型包裝組(Titans) *8733 Axonn *8734 Brutaka **''Instructions were distributed through Bionicle.com to combine Axonn and Brutaka into Botar.'' **''Axonn and Brutaka were released in Europe in Winter 2006.'' *8764 Vezon & Fenrakk **''Instructions were later released through Vezon & Kardas sets (below) to combine all three Titans into Vezon and Kardas.'' *8625 Umbra **''Exclusive to Wal-Mart Stores in the USA.'' *10204 Vezon & Kardas **''Exclusive to Target Stores in the USA.'' **''Consists of parts for Axonn, Brutaka, and Vezon & Fenrakk sets but only includes instructions for Vezon & Kardas; not for any of the other Titans.'' ' 場景遊戲包裝組(Playsets)' *8624 Race for the Mask of Life *8892 Piraka Outpost *8893 Lava Chamber Gate *8894 Piraka Stronghold 2007 冬季 2007 - 百鰭軍閥(Barraki) 紙盒包裝組(Box Sets): 馬希呂村民和深海異獸(Mahri Nui Matoran and Hydruka) *8929 Defilak *8930 Dekar *8931 Thulox *8932 Morak 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 百鰭軍閥(Barraki) *8916 Takadox *8917 Kalmah *8918 Carapar *8919 Mantax *8920 Ehlek *8921 Pridak **''Instructions were released through Lego BrickMaster Magazine to combine Carapar, Mantax, and Ehlek into a Pit War Tortoise; and Takadox, Kalmah, and Pridak into a Zyglak.'' 大型包裝組(Titans)/大型戰士包裝組(Warriors) *8935 Nocturn **''Exclusive to Wal-Mart Stores in the USA and certain UK stores.'' **''In the UK, Nocturn was included in a co-pack with Dekar and Thulox that was exclusive to Tesco Stores.'' 促銷活動產品(Promotional) *6944 Good Guy 07 *6945 Bad Guy 07 *6946 Squid Launcher Function 夏季 2007 - 馬希呂戰士(Toa Mahri) The "collectible" for the following sets are Cordak Blasters, though Cordak ammo is not available separately. 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 馬希呂戰士(Toa Mahri) *8910 馬希呂戰士 剛古(Toa Mahri Kongu) *8911 馬希呂戰士 賈勒(Toa Mahri Jaller) **''Jaller Mahri includes a Hahnah Crab.'' *8912 馬希呂戰士 修基(Toa Mahri Hewkii) *8913 馬希呂戰士 努帕魯(Toa Mahri Nuparu) *8914 馬希呂戰士 哈莉(Toa Mahri Hahli) *8915 馬希呂戰士 馬多奧(Toa Mahri Matoro) **''Instructions were distributed through Lego Club Magazine to combine Toa Mahri Nuparu, Toa Mahri Matoro, Barraki Carapar, and Barraki Mantax into a Manutri.'' **''Each Toa Mahri's Canister could be converted into a battle station that the Cordak Blaster could be mounted upon.'' 大型包裝組(Titans)/大型戰士包裝組(Warriors) *8922 Gadunka *8923 Hydraxon *8924 Maxilos & Spinax *8939 Lesovikk **''Includes a Sea Sled.'' **''Exclusive to Wal-Mart Stores in the USA and Tesco stores in the UK.'' *8940 Karzahni **''Includes two Matoran named Sarda & Idris, as well as an undersea trap.'' **''Exclusive to Toys R Us stores in the US and the now-defunct Woolworths stores in the UK.'' 場景遊戲包裝組(Playsets) *8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol *8926 Toa Undersea Attack *8927 Toa Terrain Crawler 2008 冬季 2008 - Phantoka戰士 小型包裝組(Small Sets): 光與暗之村民(Light and Shadow Matoran) *8944 Tanma **''Combine with Lewa or Gali.'' *8945 Solek **''Combine with Kopaka or Tahu.'' *8946 Photok **''Combine with Pohatu or Onua.'' *8947 Radiak **''Combine with Antroz or Gorast.'' *8948 Gavla **''Combine with Vamprah or Bitil.'' *8949 Kirop **''Combine with Chirox or Krika.'' 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): "Phantoka戰士(Phantoka)" *8685 Toa Kopaka **''New Adaptive Armor Phantoka Form'' ***''Combine with Solek'' *8686 Toa Lewa **''New Adaptive Armor Phantoka Form'' ***''Combine with Tanma'' *8687 Toa Pohatu **''New Adaptive Armor Phantoka Form'' ***''Combine with Photok'' *8691 Antroz **''Combine with Radiak'' *8692 Vamprah **''Combine with Gavla'' *8693 Chirox **''Combine with Kirop'' **''Instructions were later distributed through Bionicle.com to combine Lewa Nuva, Antroz, Tanma, and Radiak into Makuta Spiriah.'' **''You can use the Phantoka containers as a decorative screen for the Phantoka to be displayed in.'' 大型包裝組(Titans) /大型戰士包裝組(Warriors) *8697 Toa Ignika **''Comes with Skyboard'' **''Instructions were distributed through Lego Club Magazine to combine Toa Ignika with Pohatu Nuva and Vamprah into a Niazesk''. *8952 Mutran and Vican **''A Wal*Mart exclusive in the US, and a Tesco exclusive in the UK''** *8953 Makuta Icarax **''A Toys R Us Exclusive in the USA'' **''Came with a redesigned Kanohi Kraahkan that had 4 slits instead of the original 6, but otherwise, it is identical to the one released in the 2003 Makuta Set.'' 促銷活動產品(Promotional) *20005 Klakk **''Released in the September–October Brickmaster Magazine issue, in a Phantoka coverage.'' *6126 Good Guy 08 *6127 Bad Guy 08 *6128 Function 夏季 2008 - Mistika戰士 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): "Mistika戰士(Mistika)" *8688 Toa Gali **''New Adaptive Armor Mistika Form'' **''Combine with Tanma'' *8689 Toa Tahu **''New Adaptive Armor Mistika Form'' **''Combine with Solek'' *8690 Toa Onua **''New Adaptive Armor Mistika Form'' **''Combine with Photok'' **''Instructions were later distributed through Bionicle.com to combine Onua, Gali, and Tahu into Trinuma.'' *8694 Krika **''Combine with Kirop'' *8695 Gorast **''Combine with Radiak'' *8696 Bitil **''Combine with Gavla'' *** Instructions were distributed in 2009 to make the "Swamp Stalker" using parts from all of the Makuta Mistika. 大型包裝組(Titans) / 大型戰士包裝組(Warriors) *8698 Vultraz **''Comes with Skyfighter'' *8699 Takanuva **''Toa of Light and Shadow - New Light Drained Form'' *8954 Mazeka **''Comes with Swamp Strider'' **''Exclusive to Wal-Mart stores in the USA and Woolworth's stores in the UK.'' 戰鬥載具包裝組(Battle Vehicles) *8941 Rockoh T3 **''Comes with Toa Pohatu Nuva - Adaptive Armor Pilot Form'' *8942-1 Jetrax T6 **''Comes with Antroz - Pilot Form'' **''Instructions for an alternate model of Jetrax T6 called the Destral Cycle, as seen in the November–December 2008 Issue of LEGO Magazine, were later distributed through Bionicle.com.'' *8942-2 Super Charged Jetrax T6 **''Yellow Recolor of Set 8942-1.'' **''Exclusive to Target stores in the USA.'' *8943 Axalara T9 **''Comes with Toa Lewa Nuva - Adaptive Armor Pilot Form'' 2009 冬季 2009 - 大漠鬥士(Glatorian) 小型包裝組(Small Sets): 浪人(Agori) *8972 Atakus *8973 Raanu *8974 Tarduk *8975 Berix *8976 Metus *8977 Zesk 塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets): 大漠鬥士(Glatorian) *8978 Skrall *8979 Malum *8980 Gresh *8981 Tarix *8982 Strakk *8983 Vorox **''In the March–April Brickmaster Magazine, instructions to make a Sand Stalker out of Malum and Fero & Skirmix sets were released.'' 大型包裝組(Titans) / 大型戰士包裝組(Warriors) *8990 Fero and Skirmix **''Exclusive to Wal-Mart stores in the US **''The set was repackaged in the summer to promote the new movie, The Legend Reborn'' *8991 Tuma Summer 2009 - 傳說大漠鬥士(Glatorian Legends) 促銷活動產品(Promotional) *20012 卡卡(Click) *Released in September–October LEGO Brickmaster. This is only available through BrickMaster subscription and as a HMV exclusive with the Bionicle: The Legend Reborn film in the United Kingdom and in the Netherlands. '塑膠罐包裝組(Canister Sets)' *8984 Stronius *8985 Ackar *8986 Vastus *8987 Kiina *8988 Gelu *8989 Mata Nui **''Included a yellow-colored, remolded Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, to fit the Glatorian-style head. 大型戰士包裝組(Warriors) *8998 Toa Mata Nui **''Exclusive to Toys-R-Us stores.'' **''Is a Titan rendition of the canister Mata Nui. This larger Mata Nui is non-canon in story.'' **''Includes golden recolored Kanohi Ignika, of the same mold that was used in the Toa Ignika box set of 2008.'' '戰鬥載具包裝組(Battle Vehicles) *8992 Cendox V1 **''Includes the Agori Crotesius *8993 Kaxium V3 **''Includes the Agori Scodonius and Kirbraz'' *8994 Baranus V7 **''Includes the Agori Sahmad and a Spikit'' *8995 Thornatus V9 **''Includes the Glatorian Perditus'' *8996 Skopio XV-1 **''Includes the Glatorian Telluris'' **''Can transform into a tank, or back into a quadrupedal scorpion-like form.'' 2010 冬季 2010 - 生化戰士之星(Stars) *7116 塔虎(Tahu) **''所有產品都附有一個黃金鎧甲零件，可全部組裝在塔虎(Tahu)身上，塔虎(Tahu)本身附有黃金Hau面具. *7117 古艾師(Gresh) **''附有黃金鎧甲零件. *7135 塔卡努瓦(Takanuva) **''附有黃金鎧甲零件. *7136 新獵骨族(Skrall) **''附有黃金聖劍劍柄零件. *7137 新暴走黨(Piraka) **''名為Nektann, 一個Skakdi軍閥. 附有黃金鎧甲零件. *7138 新拉希(Rahkshi) **''黃色的拉希附有黃金盾牌零件. *''在生化戰士漫畫Rebirth, Journey's 的背面廣告和三月到四月所發行的樂高雜誌附有，可以將所有產品合體為名叫Gaardus的說明書. 2015 冬季 2015 '''小型包裝組(Small) *70778 叢林系守護者(Protector of Jungle) *70779 石系守護者(Protector of Stone) *70780 水系守護者(Protector of Water) *70781 土系守護者(Protector of Earth) *70782 冰系守護者(Protector of Ice) *70783 火系守護者(Protector of Fire) ** 每個守護者可與他們元素相對應的戰士組合起來。 中型包裝組(Medium) *70784 叢林系大師 Lewa(Lewa Master of Jungle) *70785 石系大師 Pohatu(Pohatu Master of Stone) *70786 水系大師 Gali(Gali Master of Water) *70790 骷髏蜘蛛王(Lord of Skull Spiders) 大型包裝組(Large) *70787 火系大師 Tahu(Tahu Master of Fire) *70788 冰系大師 Kopaka(Kopaka Master of Ice) *70789 土系大師 Onua(Onua Master of Earth) 夏季 2015 *70791 Skull Warrior *70792 Skull Slicer *70793 Skull Basher *70794 Skull Scorpio *70795 Mask Maker Vs. Skull Grinder References Toys Bionicle Toys __索引__ __新段落链接__ Category:樂高 Category:玩具